Legendary Data
by CreationUnleashed
Summary: Want to know the behaviors, locations, and abilities of the Legendary Pokemon? You ll find everything right here! People who want to add more, tell me and I ll try to do it as soon as possible, Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Groudon

#383: Groudon

Gender: Unknown

Class: Continent Pokémon

Residence: Underground Magma Caverns, Volcanos (mobile)

Type: Ground

Purpose: Master of the Lithosphere

Diet: Unknown

Status: Single Individual

Bio: With a footstep that causes earthquakes and a roar that erupts volcanos, Groudon is the master of the land, it`s wish is to expand the continents to give land based Pokémon a place to live, a similar goal to Kyogre, it`s natural enemy who wishes to expand the sea, because of this, Groudon constantly has an indirect confrontations with Kyogre, who uses its waves to threaten small islands, however in order to counter this, Groudon causes volcanic eruptions to occur, that release magma that cools in the water and expands the islands, Groudon is usually found in large magma caverns and volcanos, sometimes moving every now and then, and the result may cause earthquakes which quickly pass as Groudon exits the area, as well as power over the ground, Groudon possess the famous (and sometimes infamous) ability to strengthen the sunlight by its presence, which it uses to help evaporate water, it has only been known to emerge when the continents are threatened or if it senses the presence of Kyogre near a continent

Abilities: Groudon is often considered physically unstoppable, with nearly unmatchable physical strength and endurance, along with the capability of using all forms of Ground-type type attacks, Groudon can also use several Fire-type attacks such as Eruption and Overheat, in addition Groudon can use Solarbeam, which in addition to its ability to induce harsh sunlight by its very presence, makes it a formidable attack that proves to be very useful in the few times it confronts Kyogre

Weakness: Groudon`s juggernaut like strength and defense make it a nearly unmatchable foe, however the armor that makes it so impressive also makes Groudon one of the slowest legendary Pokémon there are, Groudon is not as effective in long range combat as Kyogre, meaning that it must constantly rely on its heavy defensive capabilities in order to get a chance to strike back


	2. Chapter 2: Kyogre

#378: Kyogre

Gender: Unknown

Class: Sea Basin Pokémon

Residence: Ocean (mobile)

Type: Water

Purpose: Master of the Hydrosphere

Diet: Unknown

Status: Single Individual

Bio: Kyogre and Groudon were created to form the world and were each born with powers and abilities that counteracted the others so that one could not destroy the other, so though Kyogre could not match Groudon in a close range battle, Kyogre could make up for it with powerful long range capabilities. A true master of the sea, Kyogre can easily wash away islands with a flick of its flippers, a simple dive could be enough to cause a horrifying tidal wave, and its Hydro Pump is powerful enough to blow away an entire costal city, however though Kyogre wishes to expand the sea, it doesn`t despise land dwellers, in fact, Kyogre is worshipped by humans who live in places where water is scarce because Kyogre`s very presence can bring torrents upon torrents of rain which is necessary for the people in deserts, Kyogre often acts as what many describe as a "guardian" to Manaphy, Kyogre has only been known to show itself when the sea, or when Manaphy is in danger.

Abilities: Kyogre is able to use all Water-type moves in addition to several Ice-type moves such as Ice Beam and Sheer Cold, Kyogre can float on land, but its true power is revealed in the sea, where it uses its power over water to the fullest, it`s very presence causes large torrents of rains to fall, further powering its Water-type attacks, making it a large threat to anyone that dares to face it in battle.

Weakness: Kyogre may be faster and more dangerous in water, but on land, Kyogre is vulnerable, but nonetheless, those that underestimate its power usually pay with their lives, Kyogre is not as effective in close range combat as Groudon is.


	3. Chapter 3: Rayquaza

#384: Rayquaza

Gender: Unknown

Class: Sky High Pokémon

Residence: Upper Atmosphere (mobile)

Type: Dragon/Flying

Purpose: Master of the Atmosphere

Diet: Water and other particles (theory)

Status: Single Individual

Bio: When Arceus created the world, he created Groudon and Kyogre to shape it, but when they began to fight one another, Arceus realized that the ensuing battle would destroy the world, so he created a third being: Rayquaza. Rayquaza immediately ended the conflict, and they all returned to their respective territories, when Arceus saw this, he immediately made Rayquaza the Master of the Atmosphere. Of the three in the Weather Trio, Rayquaza is the most powerful, he has shown himself to be proud of the fact that only he can quell the conflict between Groudon and Kyogre, and deeply relishes his prized territory, which he has been known to fiercely guard and protect from any intruder be they entering through below, or above. Rayquaza rarely leaves its territory however, when it does it is because it`s territory has been threatened in some way or it has caught attention to Groudon and Kyogre fighting again, Rayquaza has formed a trusted acquaintanceship with a pair of Deoxys who saved it in LaRouse City, and has allowed them to live alongside it in the upper atmosphere.

Abilities: Offensively, Rayquaza is just as dangerous as Groudon and Kyogre in both close range and long range combat, it is believed that Rayquaza can detect when Groudon and Kyogre are having a direct conflict by sensing changes in the atmosphere, it`s very presence can eliminate all weather activity in the area, being a Dragon-type, Rayquaza can both use Fire and Ice-type moves such as Ice Beam and Flamethrower, as well as being able to use several Flying-type moves, Rayquaza usually relies on its fast speed in the air to dodge attacks with ease and keeps enemies on the run with its powerful offensive capabilities.

Weakness: Though Rayquaza possess` powerful long range and close range attacks, its defenses leave something to be desired, being fiercely defensive of its territory, it will go to great lengths to destroy whatever has threatened it, usually resulting in it causing a massive a massive amount of collateral damage, which may not be appreciated by the locals.


	4. Chapter 4: Registeel

#379: Registeel

Gender: None

Class: Iron Pokémon

Residence: Various Ancient Areas of Importance, Ancient Ruins

Type: Steel

Purpose: Guardian

Diet: None

Status: Rare

Bio: One of the three ancient golem variants created by Regigigas, Registeel is most certainly one of the more powerful of the Regi Trio, not just because of its type advantage, but because Registeel is equally capable of long range and close range combat as opposed to Regice`s preference for long range combat, and Regirock`s preference for close range combat. When all three golem variants are protecting an area, Registeel often acts as the security center, staying far within the base of the complex and telepathically receiving and sending information to and from Regice and Regirock, calculating possible routes the intruders could have taken and alerting its brethren of their possible positions within the area. If the intruders have gone past a certain amount of distance, Registeel will not hesitate to join the fray and help its brothers to remove the intruder. Registeel was constructed from magma and then pressurized deep underground. Its metal appears to be indestructible and unique because of its hardness yet because it is lightweight and flexible, this metal can also stretch and shrink despite how hard it is, Registeel usually uses nonlethal force, however if it has calculated that its target is too powerful and dangerous, it will not hesitate to use said lethal force, and it will order its brethren to do the same as well.

Abilities: Registeel is equally capable in long range and close range combat, despite its appearance Registeel lighter than it appears and many enemies underestimate its surprising attack speed for something that seems so slow and bulky, Registeel is unaffected by any status changes the opponent attempts to inflict on it, it`s intelligence allows it to calculate an enemy's strengths and weaknesses and use necessary force to counter it effectively, it has the capacity to learn and use several Fire and Electric-type moves, Registeel can learn all possible Steel-type moves.

Weakness: Though powerful, Registeel is too slow to effectively dodge attacks, Registeel does not seem to have as powerful offensive capabilities as it does defensive capabilities


	5. Chapter 5: Regice

#378: Regice

Gender: None

Class: Iceberg Pokémon

Residence: Various Areas of Importance, Ancient Ruins

Type: Ice

Purpose: Guardian

Diet: None

Status: Rare

Bio: Regice, along with its brethren, is a variation of the ancient golem Pokémon created by Regigigas to defend places that have significance to the Pokémon and Human world, out of all the Regi variations, Regice is the most feared of all, not for its strength nor its power, but because unlike Regirock and Registeel, who are too slow to properly pursue faster intruders, Regice is much faster and quicker than its brethren and mercilessly torments and attacks its targets, many who have survived encounters with Regice will say that also unlike its brethren, Regice will never bother to detain or bluff its target, but instead continue its assault until it believes its opponent has been terminated, this makes it more dangerous in a way than both Registeel and Regirock who are both willing to give their targets a chance to survive their encounters. When guarding with its brothers, Regice will constantly patrol the inner areas of the place they are defending and constantly remains in contact with Regirock and Registeel through a mental link. Regice is composed of Antarctic Ice, and it constantly maintains a cloak of air around it that is a -328 degrees Fahrenheit, in fact, Regice`s internal temperature is **so** cold, that scientists estimate that Regice wouldn`t melt, even if it was completely submerged in molten lava!

Abilities: Regice maintains a -328 degrees Fahrenheit cloak of air around its body, its body is cold enough to allow it to resist Fire-type attacks, Regice specializes in long range combat and is able to learn and use most Ice-type moves such as Blizzard and Ice Beam, it can repair itself by applying hail, snow, water, or even use the moisture in the air to its body which then instantly freezes it solid, Regice is unaffected by any negative status changes the opponent attempts to inflict on it.

Weakness: Regice`s specialty in long range combat leaves something to be desired in close range combat


	6. Chapter 6: Regirock

#377: Regirock

Gender: None

Class: Rock Peak Pokémon

Residence: Various Areas of Importance, Ancient Ruins

Type: Rock

Purpose: Guardian

Diet: None

Status: Rare

Bio: While Regice specializes in long range, Regirock specializes in close range. It`s powerful body is well built to defend against any form of ballistic damage and the boulders that compose its arms allow it to easily smash and crush things quickly and easily, a fitting figure for one that defends places that have a great significance, however in the eyes of those who have encountered it and live to tell the tale (and there are quite a few), Regirock appears to do nothing but miss its targets and break random objects around it, why? It's actually quite simple, Regirock dislikes overexerting it`s power for it fears it may destroy a seemingly innocent being that may have just wandered too close to where it was guarding, because unlike Registeel who has the intelligence to access an enemy's capabilities, Regirock does not, and because of its far superior strength, it fears accidentally killing an innocent creature, so to make up for it, Regirock usually bluffs its opponents before it begins to actually fight, by first showing its strength by crushing or throwing something large, then will fire a warning shot to spook its opponent, if the target does not back down and retreat, Regirock will attack. Regirock usually waits underground or conceals itself near rocky debris or rock formations near an entryway or entrance to the place it is guarding and waits for an unidentified target to reveal itself or get to close before it jumps out and reveals itself, when working with Regice and Registeel, Regirock can also act as an early warning alarm to alert Registeel and Regice if the intruders have managed to slip past it by using its mental link, Regigigas created Regirock by using rocks and boulders, Regirock was the first out of the three to be created, Regice being the second and Registeel being the last.

Abilities: Regirock is specialized for close range combat in which it uses its tough body and long reach to easily knock most enemies aside with ease, Regirock is unaffected by any negative status changes the opponent attempts to inflict on it, Regirock`s arms are so tough, it can use it to repel most attacks without taking any damage at all, Regirock can repair itself by reattaching boulders, pebbles and rocks to its body, Regirock can learn and use a large variety of Ground and Rock-type moves such as Dig and Stone Edge, despite its appearance, for a being so lumbering and slow, Regirock`s attack speed is surprisingly quick.

Weakness: If the intruder does manage to get through Regirock, it may be too slow to follow, of course, Regirock can solve this problem by using Dig, in which its rock hard body easily burrows through the ground and allows Regirock to catch up in no time


	7. Chapter 7: Mew

#151: Mew

Gender: Unknown (theorized as a female)

Class: New Species Pokémon

Residence: Tree of Life, Mobile

Type: Psychic

Function: Original Ancestor to all normal Pokémon

Diet: Fruits, possible energy from the Tree of Life

Status: Single Individual (not including Mewtwo)

Bio: Because Mew possess` the genetic coding for each and every Non-Legendary Pokémon, it possess` each and every ability and attack that every normal Pokémon has extinct or alive, making it one of the more powerful of Legendary Pokémon, however though its power is great, Mew dislikes confrontation and will often remain invisible or in the form of another Pokémon until it feels safe, because of its universal ancestry, the only possible threat to it, is Man, or possibly Mewtwo, even if it is forced into a conflict, Mew protects itself with an indestructible barrier and its knowledge and mastery of all normal Pokémon attacks allow it to predict every attack its opponent makes with ease, however this doesn`t stop Pokémon hunters, who try with desperation to catch this elusive Pokémon, but the funny part is that Mew`s power is so great, that the rare occurrences that it **does** battle, it doesn`t even try! In fact, and quite ironically, Mew has a personality that resembles that of a child, and similar to a child, it enjoys playing with its family, which includes all Pokémon that ever existed! And with the human's creation of "toys", Mew always has some way to have fun! Mew remains on the move constantly, however one place it constantly stops at is the Tree of Life where it rests and connects with the Tree itself however, it is unknown why it does this but most scientists agree that some form of symbiosis takes place and the result is necessary for Mew`s survival. Mew has only come in contact with humans that are said to have intentions that are pure otherwise Mew remains invisible or in another form unless in contact with other Pokémon.

Abilities: Mew can use any attack in existence except for those that only Legendary Pokémon know (an example is Roar of Time or Luster Purge), Mew is equally powerful to Mewtwo when they first encountered, Mew is as effective in close range as it is in long range combat despite its size which doesn`t seem to affect Mew in the slightest, Mew can take any status change inflicted on it and simply turn it back on its foe, causing them to be affected as well, Mew constantly has a bubble shield around it which it uses to protect itself, despite that it possess` very fast reflexes allowing it to dodge any attack with relative ease.

Weakness: though Mew is extremely powerful, its disregard for those that could actually prove a threat could cause Mew to take bad damage, this however does lead to Mew taking the battle seriously which usually ends the Pokémon and sometimes the trainer as well, in the Pokémon Center.


	8. Chapter 8: Deoxys

#386: Deoxys

Gender: Unknown (possibly none or asexual)

Class: DNA Pokémon

Residence: Upper Atmosphere (mobile)

Type: Psychic

Function: Unknown (Deoxys possess great power, but it doesn`t have a niche in any ecosystem)

Diet: Specific Electromagnetic Currents (theory)

Status: 2 individuals known (possibly more since they arrive via asteroid)

Bio: Even after years of extensive analysis on the crystal organ of a Deoxys, this Pokémon still remains a mystery to modern science, for example, how does a virus mutated upon entering the Earth`s atmosphere not contain RNA like most viruses, but instead contains a substance that is extremely similar to DNA? Why does it detect and feed off certain electromagnetic currents like an Electric-Type? What are its possible connections with Jirachi other than being able to enter a hibernation stage that is similar to a meteorites appearance and their obvious alien origins? And what of Deoxys`s multiple forms and its ability to change its DNA structure? All of these questions revolve around Deoxys as it fly's through the sky, exploring the new world it was given a chance to live in, but Deoxys is sought after every Pokémon researcher not because of these traits, but because it is the first sign of intelligent, alien life to be discovered for the first time in human history, however as some unfortunately discover, Deoxys is not so easily captured due to its adaptability in combat, add that to its high intelligence, psychokinetic powers and its ability to fire powerful lasers from its crystal organ and many find that Deoxys is no opponent to be underestimated, Deoxys is just as curious about humans and native Pokémon as humans are interested in it, and when it meets friendly individuals it will often try to communicate and interact with them, Deoxys usually lives in the upper atmosphere with Rayquaza, it is possible that there are more than 2 Deoxys, but they lie dormant, waiting for the right energy wavelength to mutate them into fully awakened Deoxys, so that they may join their brethren and live in their new home in peace.

Abilities: Deoxys possess shape shifting capabilities (not as powerful as Ditto`s mind you) that allow it to change its form into 3 other forms, each specializing in different areas, It is a highly intelligent Pokémon, allowing it to learn quickly and easily, it also possess psychokinetic abilities that are so powerful that it can use a human as a translator, taking over his/hers mind and speaking through it to communicate with humans, while Deoxys can speak a language understandable by Pokémon, it can also communicate by creating an aurora, these unnatural aurora's can have different wavelengths and can be detected and read by other Deoxys from across the planet, the crystal organ in its chest can fire powerful lasers which it uses in battle, the two "antenna" on the side of Deoxys`s head enable it to detect electric currents and they are sensitive enough to detect the electric currents in living things such as humans, Deoxys can also create clones of itself, these clones possess only a fraction of Deoxys power, have a duller coloration, no eyes, and do not possess the crystal organ, in Attack Form, Deoxys`s strength and long range attacks dramatically increase, allowing it to tackle more dangerous foes such as Rayquaza, in this form, Deoxys can use almost every long-range attack it knows, and close range attacks that involve using its whip-like arms to knock away its opponents such as Solar Beam and Power Whip, in Defense Form, Deoxys`s endurance and long-range defenses dramatically increase, allowing it to easily block almost any attack, including attacks from other Legendary Pokémon, in this form, Deoxys can use every move that involves a way to defend itself such as Protect, Reflect, Counter and even Spikes, if Defense Form Deoxys does retaliate, it will normally use an attack that uses its bulky body to its advantage such as Zen Headbutt or Slam, in Speed Form, Deoxys`s speed and agility dramatically increase as well as greatly improving its aerial combat capabilities, this enables Deoxys to easily dodge most attacks and deliver them before the enemy has a chance to defend itself, in this form, Deoxys often uses attacks that can include its speed and amazing aerial performance such as Extreme Speed and Aerial Ace, in Normal form, Deoxys`s stats are more evenly spread out though its offensive capabilities are higher than its defensive capabilities, because Deoxys is in its true form, it can use its shape shifting capabilities to modify its body to use an attack accordingly, this means that like Mew, Normal Form Deoxys can use almost every attack that it see including moves that involve punching, kicking, and even cutting, its signature move: Psycho Boost utilizes Deoxys`s psychokinetic abilities to form a sphere of psychic energy, the attack can be administered in two ways, the first variation is creating a single sphere and launching it at an opponent similar to Focus Blast and Zap Cannon, the second variation is similar, however, instead of launching the sphere, Deoxys fires a laser from its crystal organ into the sphere, resulting in a large beam of psychic energy, the beam is similar to Hyper Beam but is similar in color to the sphere, the second variation of the attack is far more powerful than the first, however it puts a strain on Deoxys and must only be used as a last resort, Deoxys has extremely powerful regenerative abilities that allow it to heal rapidly during battle, giving it an advantage over most foes, Deoxys`s presence is eerie and foreboding in battle causing enemy Pokémon to exert themselves further in an attempt to finish the battle quicker

Weakness: In Attack Form, Deoxys`s defensive capabilities are drastically reduced, however this is usually compensated by quickly changing its form, in Defense Form, Deoxys`s offensive capabilities are drastically reduced as well as some of its speed, however this is usually compensated by quickly changing its form, in Speed Form, Deoxys`s offensive and defensive capabilities are slightly reduced, however this is usually compensated by quickly changing its form, the best possible strategy for a Deoxys is quite possibly to overwhelm it, though Deoxys`s power may still prove a large problem, after all this is a Pokémon that fought and won against the god of the sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Kyurem

**If you haven`t figured it out by now, I`m not exactly doing this in order, I`m doing whatever comes to me sooner, so yeah, I just watched Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice movie and I think it's cool! Not as cool as The Rise of Darkrai but on another scale it is pretty cool, sooo yeah… anyway, ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

#646: Kyurem

Gender: Male

Class: Boundary Pokémon

Residence: Abandoned Mining Complex in the mountains

Type: Dragon/Ice

Function: Unknown (formerly part of the great dragon Pokémon that founded Unova)

Diet: Carnivorous

Status: Single Individual

Bio: When the twin brothers that owned the great dragon that founded Unova began to argue when their belief`s clashed, they both expected their dragon to follow them, the dragon, confused and upset at its owners arguing, used its power to split itself into 2 separate dragons, Reshiram who believed in truth, and Zekrom who believed in ideals, but when the two split consciences left the great one, they left his memories and a slimmer of each of the conscience`s power, and from those three things, Kyurem was born, but by the time it awakened, it was too late, in rage from its abandonment from the only two humans it believed to be its masters, it fled and attacked anything it came across, Pokémon, Humans, it showed no mercy, but in its rage it gained the attention of the Swords of Justice, who then began hunting down Kyurem to enact justice, when they finally caught up to the mighty ice Pokémon, they attacked it, but Kyurem, in that time, had developed its powers, and unleashed its two forms in the ensuing struggle, Black Kyurem, and White Kyurem, however the combination of the three Swords of Justice was just enough, but instead of killing Kyurem, they spared him and in return Kyurem was to end his rampage, having gained respect for the Swords of Justice, Kyurem acknowledged the Swords, and found a home in an Old Mining Complex high in the mountains, where he isolated himself with the native Cryogonal, far from the reach of Humankind and even most of Pokémon-kind and to this very day he remains as a final test to all of those that wish to be a Sword of Justice.

Abilities: Kyurem is equally capable in long-range and short range combat making him an extremely challenging foe to overcome, Kyurem`s Dragon typing in addition to its Ice typing allow it to learn moves that are Dragon, Fire and most effectively, Ice, in addition to his Black Kyurem form and he can also learn several Electric-Type attacks as well, his body temperature is as cold as liquid nitrogen, and he constantly emits a cold mist from his body which freezes everything around him, in fact, in Normal Form, Kyurem`s jaw is frozen shut, he can also influence the formation of ice which he can use to trap foes or create his arena for when he is battling a Sword of Justice apprentice (there has only been one as of yet), despite his relative size and bulkiness, Kyurem is fairly fast and can easily run down most Pokémon smaller than him, he is a wise and cunning fighter and honorable despite his ruthlessness, he is an ally with the native Cryogonal and he uses this to his advantage, using the Cryogonal to seek out those that have oppressed him, his signature move in Normal Form, Glaciate is like the move Icy Wind but on a much larger scale and far more powerful, it is able to freeze foes or at least make them stiff so as to lower their speed, his very presence in Normal Form is nothing short of scary in battle, causing enemy Pokémon to exert themselves further in an attempt to finish the battle quicker, fleeing from Kyurem in the middle of a battle will cause him to hunt down the one who dared to leave a match unfinished, In White Kyurem Form, he is much better at long range combat, has an increase in speed and is able to fly, in this form he possess a blazing aura that negates any disablement of his moves, in White Kyurem Form his Fire-type attacks strengthen, in White Kyurem Form he can use Reshiram`s signature move Fusion Flare, White Kyurem`s signature move: Ice Burn is used by using a combination of White Kyurem and Normal Kyurem`s Powers by using the 2 tendrils on each of its shoulders to attach to the turbine where it stores Reshiram`s power separately from its body, it then creates an energy aura around itself, it then fires multiple tendrils of energy at once towards its opponent, where it will freeze its target but also administer a burn to its target as well, the attack itself will do massive damage as the attack is considered to be both a Fire and Ice-type attack, In Black Kyurem Form, he is much better at close range combat, has an increase in durability and is able to fly, in this form he possess a bursting aura that negates any disablement of his moves, in Black Kyurem Form his Electric-type attacks strengthen, in Black Kyurem Form he can use Zekrom`s signature move Fusion Bolt, Black Kyurem`s signature move: Freeze Shock is used by using a combination of Black Kyurem and Normal Kyurem`s Powers by using the 2 tendrils on each of its shoulders to attach to the turbine where it stores Zekrom`s power separately from its body, it then creates an energy aura around itself, it then forms a white ball of energy surrounded by electricity which grows considerably larger, it then fires the energy sphere at the opponent, when the ball hits the opponent, it will freeze the target but will also paralyze the target as well, the attack itself will do massive damage as the attack is considered to be both an Electric and Ice-type attack

Weakness: Kyurem`s great hatred towards both Zekrom and Reshiram will cause him to attack them on sight, should he see them at all, though his intentions are often of sound judgment his methods are considered to be unorthodox and hazardous, his hostility towards humans because of his betrayal will often cause him to attack any human that enters his territory


	10. Chapter 10: Lugia

#249: Lugia

Gender: Male

Class: Diving Pokémon

Residence: Deep Sea Trench, Ocean (mobile)

Type: Psychic/Flying

Function: Guardian of the Sea, Trio Master of the Three Legendary Birds

Diet: Seaweed (it is believed that he no longer requires food to because of his immortality)

Status: Single Individual (originally rare)

Bio: Lugia is possibly one of the most powerful Pokémon that isn`t considered to be a deity, Lugia protects the sea from things that could disturb the natural order of the oceans, but how Lugia became the guardian is different, the Lugia was once a species of Pokémon that though rare were extremely widespread and successful because of their raw power and intelligence, but when the Three Legendary Birds: Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno began to fight over their own territories, the world was plunged into an apocalyptic storm that prevented the Lugia from feeding, and when they tried to reach it they would be killed by the intense waves from the storm, and while other Water-Types could safely hide in the reefs and dive deeper into the sea, the Lugia was a land dweller, and did not possess the capability to breathe indefinitely underwater, and so with no food the Lugia began to die out, other Pokémon attempted to help them, but their berries were too small and a Lugia would clear out a forest before satisfying itself, the storm lasted for 8 weeks before a combination of Kyogre, Rayquaza, Tornadus, and Thundurus finally quelled the storm while Ho-oh and Landorus dealt with the fighting birds, but by the time all was made right, it was too late, only a single male Lugia remained, a once proud and powerful race was utterly decimated by three birds who squabbled over land, when Arceus saw that the Lugia was the last of its kind, it was overcome with pity, so it offered Lugia a deal, if Lugia accepted it, it would be given more power, and be forever more considered a Legendary, Lugia accepted the deal, and Arceus made him Guardian of the Sea, but Lugia was not satisfied with guardianship and in honor for his lost brethren, he asked to take charge of the Legendary Birds, Arceus, knowing that Lugia would be a perfect choice for the job, allowed it, but when Lugia received his new powers he found them difficult to control, and while struggling to control them he created an enormous storm that lasted 4 months, in despair, Lugia dived deep into an ocean crevice and slept there for 5 years, when Arceus realized that Lugia (being mortal turning immortal) was struggling with the immense power he was given, Arceus went to Lugia and taught him techniques to control his powers, and Lugia remains in the Deep Sea Crevice, spiritually preparing his techniques to fully control them, every month or so, however, he leaves and explores the sea that he was given to protect

Abilities: Lugia`s new powers revolve around using his psychic abilities to influence the weather, he can cause enormous storms, whirlpools, and tornados and end them from even the lightest flap of his massive wings, Lugia`s greatest statistics are his defenses which far exceed his offensive capabilities, however Lugia is well known to be an extremely offensively powerful Pokémon as well, using powerful moves such as Hydro Pump and Sky Attack, Lugia can swim as well as he can fly, and often uses these skills to his advantage, Lugia also gained the ability to breathe underwater, and uses it to isolate himself from humanity, his underwater combat skills rival even Kyogre`s as he is graceful yet powerful under the water, Lugia can detect when the Three Legendary Birds are fighting by detecting changes in the world`s ocean currents, it is believed that Lugia can use his sense of smell, sight, and hearing/echolocation underwater allowing him to traverse any part of the sea, when forced into combat, Lugia uses its flying and diving skills to alternate between attacking from below or above, while using its psychic powers to amplify its ranged attacks, keeping enemies from being able to respond quickly enough or predict where their next attack will come from, it often uses a Safeguard to protect itself when it isn`t able to dodge an attack, despite lacking the type, Lugia can learn and use several Water-Type Moves, such as Aqua Tail and Water Pulse, it is also able to use several Flying and Psychic type attacks such as Extrasensory and Gust, Lugia`s signature move: Aeroblast, is when Lugia fires a concentrated, hurricane-like beam of air from its mouth, the beam`s swirling winds allow it to impact harder and the swirling winds also make it easier for Lugia to land a hit on the foes weak spot, Lugia`s very presence is awesome in battle, causing enemy Pokémon to exert themselves further in an attempt to finish the battle quicker, Lugia`s scales/feathers interlap creating a smooth body that makes it more aerodynamic in the water and air but also softens an attack on Lugia's body preventing it from taking much damage at all, Lugia`s song is melodic and its cry is included in a song that is used to calm the Three Legendary Birds, the song can also heal Lugia, Lugia is well known to save people that are stranded at sea, Lugia`s

Weaknesses: though Lugia is more powerful than the birds individually, but together, the birds pose a real threat, therefore, in order to successfully defeat the Three Legendary Birds, Lugia needs help in order to stop the apocalyptic storm known as "The Beast of the Sea", Lugia`s empathy towards those in danger of drowning often lead it to risking its life to save another's, Lugia is disliked by Ho-oh because Ho-oh is the mother of the Three Legendary Birds and it doesn`t trust Lugia with their care

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, and Adorabledork, I needed to get this out of the way so I could take care of the Three Legendary Birds and Celebi like I silently promised, because I`ve been working on this for a while and it needed to be done, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I`ll see you all in the Reviews and PM`s, Peace Out this is CreationUnleashed signing off for now**


End file.
